percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Awaken The Legend: Olympian/Titan Prologue
Awaken The Legend: Olympian/Titan Prologue "It's in the air father, Athena and I can sense it. If we can't prove it, then sit down," Ares said, putting back on his sunglasses. Zeus was paranoid. Demeter could sense a major shift in the earth. Hephaestus was worried about his Workshop at Aetna, plus Ares and Athena could smell a battle in the air. To make matters worse, a new wave of half-bloods have been produced under the radar of the gods. Zeus didn't like that. Another strange accurance is that Mt. Orthys has been causing some shifts in the Mist. The Titans where plotting something, all the Olympians knew it, even Aphrodite knew it. "Where have these...these Demititans come from?" Zeus asked in distaste looking into a cloud that showed the battle raging through Camp Half-Blood. "We do not know my King but-" Athena was saying, but she was interupted by a loud pop and Dionysus fell to the floor of the Throne Room. Artemis ran over to help him up. "They... they are much stronger than I expected. I was trying to take out a Son of Hyperion and a Son of Atlas. But they kept up with my pace, even as Bacchas!" Dionysus said and slumped into his Throne, immediately looking refreshed. "What do we do brother?" Poseidon asked, shifting uneasily in his Throne, making the sea crabs scuttle around. "The centaur has sent a team off to Kansas to seek Demeter's Dais. If they get it, we may buy some time to plan a way to stop this... regeneration," Athena added, using her shield as a looking glass. Aphrodite shrieked in pain. "Aphrodite, what's wrong?!" Artemis asked in empathy. "A child of mine has been murdered," Aphrodite said, recovered from her pain and began crying. "Zeus, we must act quickly. Our kids are getting wiped out down there and we can't help!" Demeter shrieked, and a big corn stalk grew behind her. "Demeter, be calm. We must plan now!" Zeus shouted. He waved his hand and a strategy table appeared. The gods began to work. - "It has to work Coeus! We can't go wrong!" Theia said, pacing the top of Mt. Orthys. "Shut up Theia, let me do my job and Hyperion will be free," Coeus said and placed his hands on the bark of the maple tree. A bright light flashed, and Coeus was sent into a pool of water. Hyperion offered a hand and helped Coeus up. "Thank you brother, that tree has not room for your-" Hyperion said, but Theia interupted. "HYPY!" She shouted and kissed Hyperion. "Hello, Theia," Hyperion said, and looked back to Coeus. "What's the plan?" he added. "Well, as you know, Atlas is up there," Coeus said, pointing to the sky. "I have a plan for that. Now Kronos, Krios, Lapetus, Phoebe and Tethys are still in Tartarus with Epimetheus. I was able to contact Prometheus and Menoetius. We plan to drop into Tartarus and kidnap our siblings," Coeus said, looking please. "Very smart options. What about the messanger?" Theia asked, looking around. "Arke? She is still locked up. She will be our intel for when the Olympio Giants move," Coeus told her. "And what about Oceanus and Tethys?" Hyperion asked. "All in due time brother, but first, let's watch our children demolish Dionysus and his spawn of Olympian knock-offs," Coeus said, laughing. As they finished, Prometheus, Menoetius, and Themis walked in with a 60 foot giant in handcuffs. "Let Atlas be free," Hyperion said and nodded to Themis. Category:Ersason219 Category:Gods Category:Titan Category:Awaken The Legends